


Hooked on A Feeling

by 766642 (Soph_Skip)



Category: Matchstick Men(2003)
Genre: F/M, Loads of Teasing, M/M, Masochism(implied), Murder, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soph_Skip/pseuds/766642
Summary: 要完成这样的一个复杂骗局，至少需要五个人的参与。Frank向另外的那四个都倾诉过爱意。结局我们已经知道了，他是一个人带着所有的钱消失的。但他说的都是真的。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PWP警告，OOC警告，乱搞警告，西皮及攻受关系混乱警告，精神问题警告，BE警告。

要完成这样的一个复杂骗局，至少需要五个人的参与。Frank向另外的那四个都倾诉过爱意。而最后他确实是一个人带着所有的钱消失了。

但他说的都是真的。

 

 

在几年前Roy刚刚接手Frank的时候，他是个天真傲慢到过分的毛孩子，对于一切总是有着令人恼火的高度评价。他甚至会故意搞砸Roy交给他的部分，只为了欣赏对方收拾自己的烂摊子。Roy为这点不知道发了多少次疯。他有的时候甚至希望Frank能彻底搞砸一次，不是能进监狱的那种程度，但是好歹能让他吃点苦头长点记性。但没有，Frank的自傲从没有过一次得到根治的机会。

而他的天真更是难以忍受，他对自己的职业有着些花哨而不切实际的幻想，甚至可以称得上古怪。

“我们并不是害那些人，不，我们兜售的是真实的梦。我们戳破了那些可怜人日常单调生活的面纱，帮他们看清了自己最渴望的是什么。就算只有一瞬间，他们也比其他人幸运。这世界上能清醒知道自己想要什么的人又有几个呢？操，他们应该谢谢我们。”

这是他的原话。这次对话发生在他跟着Roy没多久后。Roy自然对此颇有异议，因为这话很明显地刻意忽略了“骗”的部分。相对这种异想天开的自吹自擂，Roy始终认为他们不过是干着门可悲行当的可怜人中的一员，从与自己同行的可怜人身上搜刮些糊口罢了，没法因此而自诩为上帝类的角色，更不应自愿堕入魔鬼那一类。

Frank对此不以为然。

 

 

_Klein_

他知道Frank有些心事。那年轻人在今晚被他干的时候一直把侧脸贴在抱枕上不看他，似乎是为了掩饰自己的走神。这和以往可是大相径庭。他不禁开始揣测，或许是对方终于开始厌倦他的千篇一律了。

当然他们第一次见面的时候并不是这个样子的。那次Frank简直像头饿急了眼的狼，把他拉到那酒吧的厕所隔间，对着他几乎是又啃又咬。他们差点就在那脏兮兮的隔间里真刀真枪地干起来。不过在他发现自己的衣服蹭到了墙上的尿渍与精斑时，他的热情还是遭遇了滑铁卢。他最后只好低声下气地恳求对方把这场混战带回他家去，之后他才能精力饱满地继续。

那时Frank——那时他还不知道对方叫Frank，这个名字是在他们混熟了之后他才有幸得到的——Frank把嘴唇从他的脖子上扯开了一瞬间，发出了一声嘲笑。“有洁癖，嗯？”他又凑上去咬了一口他的喉结，用手指转着他衣领最上方的纽扣，才不急不慢地补上了后半句。“我喜欢。我喜欢有洁癖的人，只要他们还能干就行。”

之后他把Frank领回公寓，在宽度根本不够容纳两个人的沙发上干尽了肮脏之事，才算是让对方确信他的对清洁环境的一点偏好对他的性能力绝无任何影响。在那之后Frank又主动找他见了几次面，他甚至不知道对方是如何准确知道他所在的地方并装作偶遇的。他们的每次小会面总是草率结束于这张小沙发上，之后对方总是会溜走，他也不做挽留。而这次年轻人的不专注使他颇受打击。他几乎不想放对方离开了

这会儿Frank正闭着眼仰躺在他腿上——他依然做了很多，所以这是他应得的——而他在用手指在对方的胸口画着圈。是为了感受对方的皮肤，但主要是为了惹对方发痒一笑。年轻人摸起来热而潮湿，生机勃勃。他不确定自己今晚还会不会再干他。

在手指滑到左胸上方的一颗比较明显的痣的时候，Frank终于笑了。年轻人咧着嘴骂了一句，伸手逮住了他的手腕。现在似乎是个合适的时机，他决定还是问上一句。

“有什么心事在缠着你？”他问，同时反过手去抓对方的手腕，用指尖划过手背上金色的绒毛。Frank闻言把眼睛睁开了一条缝，笑嘻嘻地眯着眼看他。

“怎么，你想当我的心理医生了？”Frank顺势把他的手拉到了嘴边，向他挤了挤眼，舌头舔过指尖，滑过他的几根手指，在第二个关节处打了个圈。操，他今晚一定会再上他一次。他不得不做了个深呼吸才能继续下一句话。

“你愿意的话也不是不行……”他把手指探进对方嘴里，“告诉我。”

Frank没说话，因为他正在忙着吸吮嘴里的几根手指。等到他终于决定把手指抽出去的时候Frank才开了腔，他的声音沙哑，听起来不像是打算回答他的问题，倒更像在自言自语。“如果你真的是个医生的话……”后面的声音就小了下去。

“什么？”他追问，感到自己几乎显得愚蠢，苍天啊，他几乎不认识对面的这个人。“你是想弄到点药什么的吗？”

“不是我。”Frank叹了口气。但在他继续追问下去之前他年轻的床伴就揽住他的脖子，从他的腿上爬了起来，然后在沙发上翻了个身。这样他们又是正对面了。Frank伸手揽住他的脖子，把他拉近，吻了一下他的脸。

“我有个主意，你也许能帮上忙。”Frank在他耳边说。

他等着Frank把事情说清楚，但Frank似乎完全无此打算。而对方手部接下来的动作很快就让他把这事抛之脑后了。之后的很长一段时间内他几乎完全忘了这段对话，直到后来Frank再次找到他。

 

 

_Frechette_

疼痛。他喘不上气。腰痛使他没法用力继续现在的动作。本来他是打算再继续几次就结束，从而掩饰过去的，但是再动作几次之后疼痛开始显得无法忽视。他的表情估计已经明显地展示了自己的不适，因为他身下的男孩这个时候难得地出了声：“换我来？”

他无声默许了，艰难地从男孩身上挪下来。被绑在身后的双手使他有点重心不稳，更显动作迟缓。苍老。他感到胸口有种梗住的感觉。而男孩似乎完全没注意到这个，他翻了个身迅速把他压在身下，然后凑上去吻他。他的手被压在身下硌得发疼，但是这个吻很深，很好。当他们嘴唇分开时他根本喘不过气。

Frank似乎并不急着继续他们刚刚在做的事情。他先是沉默地用嘴唇蹭过他的脸颊，然后是脖子。他突然极其明显地意识到自己脖子上的赘肉，那种梗住的感觉又回到了他的胸腔。“是腰吗？”他心底有些不情愿承认，但他还是点了头。男孩先是停了一下，然后把右手探到他身后摸索，这样他们近乎是紧紧地抱在一起。

“对不起。”

“不……”他不知道该如何该如何向对方解释。告诉Frank疼痛不算什么？痛苦事实上很好，非常好？承认疼痛让他兴奋，让他清醒？告诉Frank他留在他身上的血痕和淤青是能让他在药品作用下挣扎时也能确认这段关系存在的唯一证明？他永远也不会向男孩坦率提这些事，他不需要知道。“我觉得这没你的事，是我的车，那椅背早该修了。”他扯开了话题，感到自己的心脏因为刚刚一时走神所想到的事更剧烈地狂跳起来。

男孩笑了，他能在脖子上感到笑意传来的振动，“不，你应该换的是车。”Frank的手终于探到了自己想探到的地方。在手腕上的绳结被解开的瞬间他就把手抽了出来，拥抱他年轻的床伴，抚摸对方被汗水浸透的光滑背脊——这个时候他几乎已经记清了那儿每颗痣的位置和形状。Frank以热烈的亲吻他的脖子来作回应。“让我想想……一辆雷克萨斯？你觉得雷克萨斯怎么样？”

“嗯呜……”他被对方的热情折腾到有些意识模糊，但是Frank说话时的语气还是扯动了他脑子里的某根弦。他挣扎着想起自己想说的话，但男孩——该死他真的应该停止称对方为男孩了，对方在做的事无论如何也不是个男孩该做的——Frank的膝盖迅速把他的思绪搅成一团浆糊。

“别……别做能把自己搞进监狱的事。”他终于艰难地想起来了自己要说什么。大口喘着气，但是这话很重要，他必须得在这个时候就说出来，他脑子里那根弦在扯紧他，这真的很重要。

“不会的。”Frank稍微支起了上半身，对着他咧了咧嘴，然后又低头把嘴唇贴上他的。“有你在就不会的。”他听见对方低声补充。

 

 

_Angela_

她最先完全忽略了那个人。那人不在她的猎物年龄范围。他年纪太大了，不是会为了任何眼睛沾到的漂亮女孩失去心智的中学男孩；相对那些孤独到愿意一掷千金的中年人，他又太年轻了点。当她意识到那个人在窥伺着她的时候她也不以为然。那人大约只是好奇她为何一人在这儿喝酒。等到这一阵子好奇心过去，他的眼睛就会被其他的女孩黏走。其他的，目标是他这一类的女孩。而她不一样，她有自己的特长，也有自己特定的类型。其他的，捞不到足够油水或者比较危险的活儿，她是不会去干的。

但那人最后还是放下酒杯向她走了过来。这不是个好消息，因为她还得想一个解围的理由。她先是再抿了一口酒，然后，依然低着头，她用自己最擅长的“生人勿近”的表情，在对方坐到她身边时从睫毛下面冷冷地瞥向对方，等对方自己知难而退。如果对方是个醉鬼，这事就更麻烦了。

但对方不是。他看起来清醒的很。她从他的牛仔裤看到花哨的衬衫再看到那顶做作地斜戴着的草帽，她不觉得这种人会找不到个姑娘带回去。整个事情可疑的过分。那人先是要了份波本，再盯着酒柜吐了个不是很成形的烟圈，然后才装作仿佛刚刚注意到她一般转向她，用一种中学生般愣头愣脑的的亲热态度向她打了个招呼。“嘿，天使？你一个人吗？”

她这才转头正眼瞧向对方。而那人给了她一个灿烂过分的微笑，露出牙齿。这使得他看起来就想那种糖果巧克力海报招贴画里的明星头像。她几乎被刺眼到有些发晕。去他的，她在心里告诉自己，这怎么也不会是亏本买卖，她可以任着自己来。

“你真的成年了吗？”

那人——或者据他自己说，他叫Frank——问了她两次。一次是在他们交谈的时候，另一次则是他们双双倒在廉价旅馆的床上，她爬到他身上的时候。他在这个问题上显得几乎像个真正的绅士。但也可能他只是怕给自己惹上麻烦。这年头谁不是呢？她俯下身托住对方的下巴，把语调拖长，尽力让自己显得更有力一些。“是——啊，怎么，牛仔，你还想看我的证件？”

Frank先是看着她，然后又笑了——他确实有着个灿烂动人的笑容，她几乎跟着他笑出声。“哦天使，”他伸手拿过了放在床头柜上的草帽，胡乱扣到了她头上，又用力按了按。“现在你才是牛仔了，女士。随意蹂躏你的马驹吧。”

她确实也是这么做的。那是场愉快的经历，几波下来他们都有点精疲力竭。而Frank确实如同她想的一样，像个毛糙中学生似的立即进入了梦乡。而她没有。她还不能，这么好的机会实在是不容得她错过。她在对方呼吸平稳后便爬下了床，去检查他外套的衣兜。里面什么也没有。但是在牛仔裤的后袋里她却摸到了一沓钞票。真的是厚厚一整沓。开始她认为是些小面值的零钱，但是在眯着眼睛借着门外的反光检查了一番后，她愣住了。

“嘿天使，你在干什么？”

对方听起来睡眼惺忪，但却在瞬间就站在了她身后，手指插进她的头发里。她定在了原地，感到对方的下巴蹭在自己的头顶，一只手环过她轻轻抽走了她手里的钞票。“这是什么？”

“别报警。”这是她脑子里能想到的第一句话。她感到浑身发冷，手脚发麻，僵直在原地几乎气也没法喘。这种冒险果然是个错误，她落入了设定好的圈套。操，现在她可要完了。

但Frank的另一只手围住了她的腰，“为什么我要报警，天使？”他听起来比刚刚更加像睡糊涂了，声音发哑。他甚至把嘴唇贴在了她的头发上。“回来吧，明天再说。我们继续睡会。”

她彻底被弄糊涂了，几乎是条件反射地被对方牵回了床上，然后Frank搂住她，似乎是立即又重回了梦乡。他甚至发出了鼾声。Frank的手臂压在她腰上，很沉。前半夜她一直没能睡着。她始终想着明天的那段对话会是什么。

 

 

_Klein_

“我喜欢你把这个地方改造出的样子，很干净。”Frank说，“就像个洁癖待的地方。”

他在饮水机那儿接了杯水，递给了Frank。Frank接过水后就仰头一饮而尽。他能看到他的喉结滚动：他看起来渴坏了，脸发红，湿透的头发竖了起来，敞着领的衬衫也全被汗浸透了。“对我这样的洁癖是够了，你的朋友可不是很满意。”

Frank从鼻子里喷出了一声笑。“对我来说可是太过奢侈了。”他看着Frank先是端着杯子整个人砸在沙发上，用力压了压来测试沙发的弹性。然后又站了起来，绕到了他这边——他闻到对方身上散发出一股有些刺鼻的廉价香气——接着就倒在了他刚刚跟Roy聊天所坐的椅子上，把腿架在了搁脚凳上。

“还很舒服。”Frank满意地评价道，同时把杯子递给了他。他接过杯子放在了桌上，同时注意到了Frank在地毯上留下的一圈鞋印。在下次见Roy之前把那玩意儿清洁好绝对得是个麻烦，他皱了皱眉。

“我没觉得你的朋友Roy有你描述的那么有钱。”既然Frank占了他的位置，他只得选择绕过来，坐在沙发上从而与Frank对视。“还有你身上的那股气味，你是洒了什么，须后水？”

Frank咬着指甲向窗外张望，显然地是在走神。他选择了先回答第二个问题。“啊，那是为了在去扮演好探员的时候挡一挡我身上的味道，我闻起来像霉菌和玉米片——天哪你还在这儿放了个棋盘，你要做什么，下棋？我和Roy一起混了有些年了，知道他身上油水几斤几两。你跟他多谈几次你就知道钱的事儿了，对你的话，套出其他的话也不难。”

“确实没我想象的难。”他承认，“我本以为他会更有保留的，结果我感觉自己像个专业骗子。”

“不，你比专业的更好。”Frank纠正道，同时竖起了根手指，做了个手势，“你像个专业的心理医生，因为你很真诚，还有十足的耐心。你不让别人感到你是在向他们套话，而是真心实意地想要了解对方，想要帮得上对方，所以别人会把心里的事全告诉你。这是你擅长的事儿。”

他几乎被这突如其来的真诚的赞美弄得有些脸红，只得避开了对方的眼神。“不……我不觉得我真的，嗯，擅长这个。”Frank似乎是看出了他的局促不安，轻声笑了起来。“怎么会呢，宝贝？你不是对我起效了吗？我可是把心里的一切都倒给你了啊。”

这段话和这个称呼勾起了对于Frank那次坦白经历的回忆，他的脸更红了。为了掩饰他从沙发上站了起来，岔开了话题。“所以我们下一步的打算如何？要找一个十四岁男孩……”

“女孩。”Frank打断了他。这是Frank第一次对他的计划步骤提出异议，而且语气斩钉截铁。他有点惊讶。“不一定要十四岁，他不会看出来的。但一定得是女孩。”

“嗯，嗯，好吧。”他感到自己简直有点传染上了Roy的失语症，“所以你打算怎么让一个少女去套出他的钱在哪儿？”

“不知道，看情况吧。”Frank似乎又开始走神了，他似乎对墙上的证书突然起了特别的兴趣，他交换了一下腿交叠的方式，调整了一下坐姿。“让他以为自己快死了……什么的……操，这儿还是太热了，为什么这天气会这么热？”

“我来倒水。”他从沙发绕到Frank身后，拿杯子又接了一杯水，递给了Frank。他看着Frank喝水，仰着头，水流顺着他的脖子流下来，流过他的喉结，淌进衬衫纽扣缝里——然后他才突然意识到Frank并没有喝水：他只喝了两口，把剩下的全顺着脖子倒在了自己身上。而Frank现在正紧盯着他，脸上挂着得逞的微笑。

“哦，糟糕。”年轻人用另一只没拿杯子的手抓住了湿透的衬衫领，往一边一拉，扯开了几粒纽扣。“对不起，医生，我弄湿了你的椅子。”手指顺着衬衫纽扣所在的位置下滑，停在了皮带扣上方。“我该怎么办呢？”

他僵立在原地，眼睛追随着Frank手的动作，浑身发热，口干舌燥，不知所措。“我……现在可是大白天，这儿都是窗户，我觉得……”现在这个让他极其满意的透光设计显得像个错误。

Frank以一种有点粗野的方式把头往椅背上一仰，笑出了声。“哦，医生，你有什么可紧张的？难道是怕别人看见，坏了你的生意？”把水杯随手塞在了扶手上，他向后仰了仰，调整了一下坐姿，同时把一条腿从搁脚凳上放了下来从而打开双腿，像是作出邀请。“总比让人看见你在下棋要好。”Frank咧着嘴补充了一句。

他花了很久也没能结巴出一句合适的回应。“我……去关上百叶窗。”他最终这样说。他刚转身就听到了Frank的大笑声，感到对方的目光始终落在他背上。他摘下眼镜，之后才伸手去拉百叶窗链，他的手抖个不停。

 

 

_Frechette_

他等到Roy走出门后还喝了两口酒，确认那个人没有回来的可能了，才抓着杯子到Frank那边去——那个时候Frank已经在向他招手了。他本打算坐到Frank对面的沙发上，但他刚坐下对方就站起来坐到了他身边，胳膊搭到他肩上。“什么花了你这么久?”男孩的鼻尖几乎抵在了他脸上，他能闻到啤酒的味道，“被哪个脱衣女郎迷住了？”

“不不，只是为了谨慎。”他向一边躲了躲，周围人的存在突然显得过分明显，像一堵墙压过来；Frank的眼睛一直在不远处衣不蔽体身材完美的脱衣女郎身上流连，而每一个身边经过的少女都在有意无意向Frank送上示意的眼神；他突然有些喘不上气，“既然饵已经抛了，我们也该走了。”

“别啊，既然要谨慎，我们不如多留会儿……”男孩的手从他的肩上滑到胳膊上，再落到他腰上，“……把戏做足。”手指突然用力，按住的正是昨晚对方留下的鞭痕位置，那感觉仿佛电流突然穿过身体，他整个人都僵在了原地。“Frank……”

“嘘，在这儿叫我Bob。”男孩的眼睛似乎一刻也没有离开对面脱衣女郎的舞姿，但却是把身体全靠了过来，另一只手也搭在了他的大腿上，指甲滑过裤子的褶皱处。“Chucky宝贝。”Frank故意把语速放得很慢，他几乎能从对方身上的啤酒味里嗅出点口香糖的甜味。“让我们来谈谈国际金融吧，Chucky宝贝，你做的很好。尤其是小费的事儿。”

“什么……小费？”他根本没听清Frank说了什么，男孩的手正若无其事般地在他背后顺着伤痕的痕迹抚摸，他是怎么隔着衣服识别出那个纹路的？他不知道。“你没给小费。”男孩自顾自地笑，对面的一个女孩可能以为那笑容是给她的，向这边挥了挥手，而Frank也向对方点了点头，就仿佛他并不是正黏在他身上四处摸索。“我知道你大约不是故意的，但你总忘记给小费……那很好，Roy认为你是个混账。”

“你这么想？”热量从对方身上散发出来。他为了转移注意力，喝了口酒。酒已经温了。酒杯被他攥在手里太久他几乎已经忘了其存在。而Frank随即接过了他手里的杯子，探身放到了桌上。他无处可逃。“至于混账这点，其实我觉得……”男孩又靠过来，这次鼻尖是真的贴到了他脸上，呼吸吹得他耳朵上痒痒的。他以为对方要吻他。

“我不能在这儿吻你。”Frank的声音很轻很轻，近乎全是气音，他必须竖起耳朵去听才能把他的声音从音乐与其他噪声中分开。“这儿认识我的人太多，你知道……”那只落在他腿上的手稍微用了点劲，捏了他一下。“但没人注意的时候我们可以试点别的。”

他犹豫了一下，迟疑着把一只手也落到了对方的大腿上。年轻的弹性和热度透过织物传出来，他猛地把手缩了回去。“不……我年纪太大了，我不适合做这种冒险的事。”

“我可清楚得很，你才不老。”男孩像是突然想起来什么似的噗嗤笑出了声，然后放开了他，从沙发上跳了起来，站着向他伸出手，做了个邀请的手势。“那就来吧，Chucky，我有更冒险的任务要交给你呢。”

 

 

_Angela_

事后她和Frank在沙发上躺了一会儿，什么也没做，就只是抱住他躺着。最终是Frank先开始觉得无聊的。他开始探身去取柜子上藏在一堆快餐食品包装纸里的录音带，而她也滑下沙发，打算去冰箱那儿找点吃的。天气很热，她便懒得拿件衣服蔽体；这也是因为她知道自己这样赤裸走过去会使得Frank全程盯着她，这让她感到了些幼稚的自满。但冰箱的冷气还是让她缩起了身子，用手抱住了腹部。她仔细搜寻了每一格。“你没有冰激凌了！”她高声提醒道。

“我忘了买，天使。”Frank的声音从电视那边传来，“你得负责提醒我。”她最终挑了两罐啤酒，把其中一罐夹在腋下，一边抠开另一罐一边回头往沙发走。Frank已经穿上了短裤坐在沙发上，这让她有点失望，但对方慷慨地把整条毯子扔给了她，几乎盖了她一脸。“够了！”她嬉笑着接住毯子，啤酒洒出来了一点，但她不在乎。然后她绕过Frank把另一罐放到柜子上，这才把自己裹进毯子，倒在了Frank身边，同时确保自己能用腿缠住对方。

在录音机里传出她最近不能再熟的人声时，她撅起了嘴。她本以为录音带里会是音乐什么的。“你还真是看重这一票。”录音听起来像是她的新父亲对心理医生的自白，中间夹着一堆结巴和喘气的声音。她把头靠在了Frank身上。“我以为你早就想好计划了？这又是为了什么？”

“计划赶不上变化啊，我的天使。”Frank伸出胳膊搂住了她，这样感觉很好，她又往对方身上凑了凑。“我需要知道更多才能确保没疏漏……这一票成了我们就能一起退休了，不能有差错。”

这是个实在的理由。她点了点头，继续听下去。但她在听到干呕的声音时还是皱起了鼻子。“他很恶心。”她干巴巴地评价。

“别这么想，甜心。”Frank转过了头看向她，举起了一根手指，“要记住，诈骗原则第一条……”

“是的是的你已经说过了。”她打断了这突如其来的说教，同时伸手按下了Frank的手指。“什么，你一定要爱上你的猎物，这样你才能真正的与其同步，感同身受，知道对方想要什么。”她提高了音量，“我觉得你是在胡扯。我做这一行已经太久了，感情牵绊从来只会带来麻烦。猜出别人想要什么从来不难，人们总是很好猜，并不用绕那么大一个圈子。”

Frank并没有立即反驳她。他用大拇指挠了挠下巴，一副若有所思的样子，盯着她看了一会儿。“你会懂的。”他最终说，“等你这票干完了，你会懂的。”

“得了吧。”她翻了个白眼，从Frank身上翻下来，把空了的啤酒罐扔给他，也把毯子推到他身上。对方一副过来人的态度让她有点窝火，不愿继续抱着他缠绵，于是她决定去洗澡。“你说话就像他一样，老年人。”她没走上两步，就被地上的一个空罐头绊了一下，差点光着身子摔在地上。“脏猪！”她咒骂了一句，“操！你比他更糟！”

Frank在她身后爆发出了一阵笑。“可我据我所知你不在和他上床？”接着他几乎是自言自语般地低声补了一句，“他可没有和任何人上床的打算。”

她先是恼怒地哼了一声，接着一个念头出现在了她的脑海里，几乎立即使她笑出了声。“看来我知道你不知道的东西。”她站在浴室门口，大声宣布。“我知道一个他想与之上床的人。”

“什么？”Frank的脑袋立即从沙发那边探了过来，“你说真的？不开玩笑？”

她对着Frank挤了挤眼，看到对方脸上出现了惊讶的表情，于是她在对方爬下沙发追过来之前转身逃进了浴室，并锁上了门。Frank无奈的恳求声和敲门声都隔着浴室门传进来。“告诉我吧，好天使，这对计划很重要。”

“我不，除非你求我。”她拧开水龙头，花洒的水迅速盖过了Frank的恳求声。面对着镜子里自己的轮廓，她又一次偷偷笑了起来。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：狗血，谋杀

_Frechette_

他放下电话立即把车开到了Frank家附近，但Frank并不在平常的位置候着他。他等了很久也没见到对方的影子——或者说，他感觉上等了很久；他的表对此意见不同，在每次他看向它的时候指针看上去都不像移动过，他的汗水都比那指针跑得快。他不是偏执狂，但这一次不寻常：Frank之前从没跟他说过任何关于计划提前的事，也从来没迟到过。他不得不胡思乱想。

他大约确实把太多的注意放在了手表上，因为他完全错过了Frank的车横过来停在他的车前的过程。直到听见鸣笛示意他才反应过来，熄火拔下钥匙他就冲了过去：这个时候他已经不在乎陷阱的可能性了。而车里确实只有一个Frank：他上身只套着件大得过分的白棉布背心，看上去湿得像是刚从泳池爬出来。

“时间不够了，”Frank言简意赅，“你开我的车，我去后座换衣服。”

他费了点劲钻进驾驶位，但座位在往后调时卡住了。而Frank在跳进后座的那一刻就开始拍打他的肩膀。“快点，宝贝，”男孩一只手搭在他肩上，另一只手已经开始和干洗店的包裹搏斗，“我们得尽早去准备好。”座位看来是彻底卡住了。他只能强行系上安全带发动了车。

“所以，你是怎么想到把计划提前的？”座椅挤得他腿没处安放，后视镜的位置也不对。他在提档的间隙伸手调整中间后视镜时忍不住多调了些，让自己能看到后座的一部分。这是自然的，不是么？

他一开始只能看到光裸的肩膀。“嗯，时机难寻啊，不是么？出其不意才是最合适的……”后视镜里先是褐色的外套闪过，然后是大片白色的皮肤，然后他突然对上了一双眼睛，吓得差点把刹车踩到底。“……看路，宝贝！我还不想死在这儿。”

“操，抱歉。”他确实得踩刹车。走神的这一会儿车速早超了城区限速，车差点闯了红灯。在车停稳之后他还是忍不住回了次头。男孩已经穿上了衬衫，正在系上纽扣——衬衫是口香糖一样的水粉色。Frank在系上袖扣时瞪了他一眼，确保他没有错过红灯转绿的瞬间，但后面的车已经开始鸣笛催促了。他真的需要调整这个要命的座椅。

“所以，我想问你个事儿……”男孩选在他刚刚好基本克制住自己检查后视镜的冲动时开口了。他用了种漫不经心的语气，但能听出来话出口前斟酌过。“……关于上次你谈到的，孩子那回事？挂在浴室里的胸衣？这不像是编出来的细节。”

他叹了口气。他早就预料到，不论是出于好奇还是出于孩子气的嫉妒，Frank迟早会问起这事儿；上次设套时Frank就几乎一直在用探询的眼神盯着他。“准确来说我确实说了实话，除了在细节上：大的那个是男孩。”他踩下油门，加速赶在最后一秒冲过了这个路口。“如果他们都活到今天，大约和你差不了几岁……我后来没再算过。”

后座一片死寂。

“而且那一点我也没说谎，”在停了一会儿后，他有些坏心眼地补充了一句，想着干脆彻底满足对方的好奇心，“你听起来确实和那群小孩一模一样。”

Frank依然没出声。但他不用去后视镜就知道对方在看着他。当Frank再次出声时他的语调柔和，但听起来前所未有的严肃，“发生了什么？”

“哦，这个嘛。”他迟疑了一会儿才回答，并尽量使自己的语气显得轻松些。使得Frank用那种成人式的语气说话并不是他的打算。“如果你也在监狱待上几年，很多现实生活中的玩意儿就是会蒸发不见的，你也搞不清。所以我们别进去待着就好。”

这其实是他第一次和Frank正面谈及他的监狱年月，但他潜意识里一直觉得男孩早就知道这回事。Frank对他的亲热和纯粹的信任总像有种了然的成分在里面，时常让他错觉对方早认识他多年，对他的一切都一清二楚。但有时他自己也分不清错觉和现实的区别。哈，又一个监狱的后遗症。

男孩很安静，但有一只手落到了他右肩上，微微用了用力按了按。他腾出左手去抚摸那只手，修剪整齐的指甲，汗腻的掌心和无名指上的戒指。Frank捏了捏他的手指才放开。

直到他把车停稳在机场停车场，拉上手刹，解开安全带，Frank都没再说一句话。他能从后视镜看到对方。他们就坐在座位上，什么也不做地沉默了一会儿，他几乎想要出声道歉。最终还是男孩先发号施令了起来。“你得先去候机室，我在这儿给Roy打个电话，然后我再走。我们不能同时到。”这和计划相符。他把钥匙留在车上，从座位上挤了下来，尽力把西服下摆拍平整。而Frank依然蜷在后座上没动静：他的西装倒是已经换好了，他只是在发呆。而当他绕到后车窗边时，男孩隔着车窗拽住了他的衣角。

“我们终于要干这个了。”Frank先是握住了他的手，用指尖摩挲着他的指关节，然后凑上去吻了吻。他的第一句话音听起来还有点走神，第二句就已经恢复了他平时藏着笑意的狡黠味，“使出最恶劣的手段吧，但要小心腰。”

他也笑了，点了点头，但是Frank似乎还舍不得放开他的手：他用嘴唇蹭过指关节，然后是指甲，鼻尖贴着虎口。“我爱你，宝贝。”男孩在放开他的手之前最后低声补充了一句，这句话他几乎没听清：“还有，别为难那个女孩。”

他并没理解这句具体所指，但他还是再点了点头。拿好旅行袋，他一个人向机场入口走去。

 

 

_Klein_

“我一直非常喜欢这个烟斗。”

尽管早该有准备，他还是又一次被身后突然传来的声音吓了一跳。Frank不知什么时候练成了毫无声息进出他的办公室的本领，且总选在每次Roy离开后不久来演练这一技能。他觉得对方就是打算吓他取乐。但他也是经历了多次，早该熟悉这些把式了。只是今天，他很难使自己对年轻人孩子气的行为提起什么兴趣。

Frank似乎也并不在意他的反应，而是在专心低着头研究被留在桌上不过一会儿的烟斗。“这是个……非常有效的道具，你一用上它就能显得像个正经人。”说着他把烟斗在手里打了个转，把烟嘴放进嘴里含了含。“经典。”这个过程中他还没来得及清理的烟灰不可避免地从斗钵落到了地毯上，还被Frank踩上了一脚。他没法阻止自己的叹息。

“你又毁了我的地毯。”

“我们的地毯。”Frank纠正道，顺手把烟斗敲在桌上。他看着又一些烟灰被磕了出来。“而且我们很快就不需要这些了，我们能弄到更好的。”

但他并不想换掉那个烟斗，Frank从没问过他这个。他看到Frank的注意力似乎又被绿植吸引了过去，连忙上前一步，挡在对方前面，防止对方再搞出些破坏。“我们应该直接说重点。”

“对，那个重点。”Frank像是完全不知道他在说什么似的，半张着嘴对他挤眼睛，还贴近了一步。他这才察觉到对方有些步伐不稳，几乎是条件反射往后退了一步。有点酒精和烟草混在一起的酸味，又喝了酒？还是这个时候？他皱了皱眉，不确定那是不是之前Roy留下来的味道——这会儿这两人闻起来倒是奇异的相似。

“我觉得我们必须得行动了。”他说着，尽量不让自己回想起刚刚Roy在他面前爆发的事儿。之前与这位“猎物”的会面让他的舌根留下了种不舒服的紧缚感。“他已经接近……”他停了一下，斟酌了会用词，“……崩溃了，是的，要下手我们不能再拖沓了。”这话同样也适用于他自己，他大约真的无法逼自己再见Roy一次了。

但Frank脸上依然挂着那种类似迷惑的表情，眼神完全不像听进了他的话。“你在着急什么呢，医生？”这句话说得有点大着舌头，对方大约是真的喝了些酒。“我以为……”年轻人在说话间又向他亲昵地靠了过来，手搭上了他的肩膀。“你一直很有耐心呢。”

他因为这句话皱了皱眉。Frank清楚他很有耐心，而他确实为自己的耐心骄傲。他曾经在对面的人身上反复饰演过这一特质的好处。他们都非常清楚自己不是对方唯一的床伴，但是他始终自信，那个年轻人的某些极限只有他见过，所以对方从某种程度上必定是独属于他的……他突然意识到对方开始暗示性地扯他的衣领，立即把思路收了回来。他几乎对自己有些恼怒，意识到自己清晰的思路又一次轻而易举地被对方引上了岔道。“耐心和这并没有关系。你应该清楚现在时机合适。”他把对方乱来的手抓着手腕扯了开来。“我们至少应该有个清楚的下一步的步骤，你打算让他出一场车祸吗，还是患上个不存在的病症？”

“是的是的。医生，我不过是开个玩笑。”Frank用个相当夸张的动作翻了个白眼，挣开了手，还在他肩上推了一下。“这一步联络人的事儿得你来干，你知道我谁都不认识……我说，你觉得谁来干FBI探员比较合适？Johnson那个蠢材倒是干过，但是我觉得得来个完全陌生的……”

“等等，”他听了没两句就陷入了迷惑与不耐烦，不得不打断Frank一连串几乎是自言自语般的叨念。“你说什么？什么FBI探员？”

Frank停了下来，张开嘴，用刚刚那种呆滞的表情看着他。“等等，你不知道？”

他几乎被唬住了，仔细地检索了一遍自己的记忆。“知道些什么？”

Frank似乎先是想说什么又噎住了，在大张着嘴沉默了一会后他突然爆发出一阵大笑，往后仰倒，重心不稳地摔在了桌子上——他看起来真的是有些喝醉了——过程中甚至还推倒了一个笔筒，笔全部散落在了地上。“操，我从来没告诉你，操。”

他站在原地，感到一阵不知所措，眼前的人在笑什么他完全不知情的事。接下来冒上来的就是被丢弃的恐慌。“你在说什么？”仿佛有一种一直暗藏心底的预感被证实了，接下来的话则是脱口而出。“你都计划了些什么？还有谁在干这个？”

但Frank沉浸在他自己的世界里，还在捂着脖子咳嗽着笑。“抱歉，我……”Frank是想告诉他什么的，但他突然没心思听下去了，心中模糊的猜想和突如其来的一股怒火都几乎是一瞬间达到顶峰成形的，他完全没经思考，做出了自己最本能的反应：他揪住了对方的耳朵。“告诉我！”他在对方有反抗的动作前把他的头掼在了桌角上，一次，两次。然后他再扣住了对方的下巴，把他半个人甩在桌上，确保对方脸对着自己。桌上没用的文件散了一地。“你操蛋地到底瞒着我计划了什么？说清楚！”

Frank对上了他的眼睛，张开嘴似乎想说什么，但是只发出了呛咳声，嘴角有血流了下来。这时他刚刚的行为突然具体成形开始进入了他的大脑，他几乎立即松开了对方的下巴。那股突如其来的怒火以同样快的速度消散了，像戳破的气球。但恐慌却是增加了十倍。他对Frank动了手——他承诺不会再干的事。对方现在还在流血。他们应该是一个阵营的，而他现在把一切都搞砸了。就像每一次，每一个离开他的人一样，他就要失去他了。

但Frank没有尖叫，没有挥拳，没有唾骂，似乎并不打算让他滚出视线。相反，年轻人脸上浮现了一丝奇异的笑意。“我没想到你会来这个……”Frank的声音嘶哑，在说话时舔了舔嘴角的血——那儿现在很明显出现了个淌血的小豁口。“……但是这不错，挺刺激的。”

这次是他无法发声了。“我……”还是想往后退，这几乎是个下意识的动作，但是Frank拽住了他的袖口。“宝贝，是我的错。”年轻人打断了他做任何事的企图，把他的手拉到自己脸上贴紧，道歉般亲吻他的手心，“这是我们的骗局，不是任何其他人的。我们应该一切都一起来干才对，是我过于傲慢。”

Frank的声音依然有着被揍过的沙哑，但他的指甲却在讨好般地划着他的手心。“之后，你可以看着我一举一动，我们什么都一起干。”他自己几乎都不清楚发生了什么。“我希望这不算太晚。”Frank将他拉近，用腿勾住他的腰。他没来得及问出任何话就被拉进了一个吻。酒精烟草和血味。

在深吻后事情的轻重缓急就变得明显了起来，Frank开始用下腹蹭他，手探进他的衣服。他从对方脸上看到一种近乎满足的微笑，那双眼睛闪着得偿所望的光……他有些迷迷糊糊地拉开了抽屉，摸索他需要的东西，他应该在这儿备了不少……但是并不在这个抽屉。他本打算离开Frank的怀抱一会儿去寻找必备的玩意儿，但是对方用腿锁住了他，还揽住了他的脖子。

“去你妈的耐心，医生。”Frank凑近他，他本以为会得到有一个吻，但Frank却伸手取下了他的眼镜，将其直接甩到了对面的墙上。他剩余的歉疚感几乎立即荡然无存。“去他妈的一切，我们该立即干这个。”

他放弃了内心挣扎，把对方压在桌子上继续吻了下去。Frank在他们嘴唇分开时是真的笑出了声。“我爱你，宝贝。”年轻人把胳膊交叉起来枕到了头后面，完全交出控制权的一个标识。“只要你需要，我就只是你的。”

 

 

_Angela_

她感到有什么事情不对劲，但说不出来是什么。

她醒来的时候已经是下午了，但这也不稀奇：过去的两天她基本上没保持清醒多久，成天靠啤酒和冰激凌存活。一开始能算作庆祝，后来是为了补偿自己流的眼泪，再后来就只是任性。她不确定自己喝了多少，也不确定Frank喝了多少，后来她都不能确定Frank还在不在那儿。但是嘿，谁在乎。这些破事儿很快就要结束了，她有权款待自己，Frank在这事上没有发言权。

她先是打算下床去撒个尿，但是头疼使她一拖再拖，直到真的快尿在床上时她才下决心爬下去。但这不容易。恶心，干渴，头疼在她勉强站起来瞬间一起袭向她，她差点直接再次倒在地上。到浴室的路也是一团混乱，她不得不扶着脑袋绕过自己留下的空瓶子。在解决完膀胱的问题后她抱着水龙头打湿了脸和胸，再喝到胃发胀才勉强感觉清醒了点。这时镜子的倒影突然告诉她身后浴帘绳上晾了件内衣。她仔细辨认了一下，是自己的。这能解释她为何找不到那玩意儿了

Frank这会儿不在，这点现在很明显了。她靠在墙上对着沙发那边的一地狼藉发了好一会愣，才意识到自己是在找什么——柜子上发馊的空比萨盒下面还压着一支烟，有点潮了但是大概还能点燃。她又在沙发的缝隙里摸索了很久才找到个勉强能用的打火机。这个时候她开始察觉到胃里那种不对劲的感觉。

在吸入第二口索然无味的烟气后她才反应过来这个场景里缺了什么。柜子上原本堆满了录音带，现在却只剩下啤酒罐和其他垃圾了。再吸一口烟她就意识到自己的注意力发生了偏差：事实上这儿除了空包装袋和空瓶之外的其他东西基本上都消失了——它们已经被打包收好，因为他们很快就要离开了。所有住在这儿的证据，所有值钱的东西，自然都不留下。电视还留在这儿陪伴着她，没错，但是她实在懒得从沙发上起身去开那玩意儿。

在抽到最后几口时她发现自己还在想着那些录音带。他们离开后还要Roy的录音带做什么呢？说不定Frank把那些录音带和其他东西一起烧掉了。

她把抽完的烟头直接丢在了地上，然后又搜索了一下柜子——在某一个点她终于忍受不了自己在一堆发臭的垃圾里翻找的事实了，于是把柜子上的所有玩意儿也全推到了地上。玻璃瓶可能摔碎了，她赤着脚，但她不在乎。但最终她也只发现了一条没有拆封的口香糖，和香烟一样，在她发麻的口腔大约引发不了任何味觉感知。她最终选择了放弃。

Frank推开门时她依然蜷在沙发上看着那条口香糖，她甚至懒得抬起眼睛。“我的天使，你休息得如何？我买了玉米条和冰激凌回来，你……这是怎么了？”

他的声音精力充沛到让她作呕。“我不想吃东西。”这也不能算实话，她的胃里只有水在晃荡。一只手压到了她的额头上，她几乎是立即侧过头想躲开。“不烧……应该只是宿醉。宝贝你实在喝太多了。”

“废话，天才。”随着Frank也坐到了沙发上，她向他的相反方向缩了缩。他关注她的健康只是因为骗局还没结束。这个念头突然出现在了她脑中。她不想碰他。

“你应该再多休息会儿，你需要睡在床上，我可以抱你过去……”巴拉巴拉，自诩家长般的废话。她在对方把手伸过来时摇了摇头，把头偏到了一边。这个角度她能看到对方的背心领口里面：左胸前那颗熟悉的痣下方有道明显的红印。我甚至不是他唯一的上床对象，她想，我在这儿做什么呢。

但Frank似乎并不打算让她一个人待着。他说话，愉悦的，饱满的语气，说个不停。“……我和那个心理医生谈过了，他告诉我，接下来很重要，因为Roy打算……”那个名字，她突然感到一阵严重的反胃。她把手里的口香糖扔了出去。“停！他妈停下来！”

Frank终于停了下来，他保持着话说到一半的口型看着她，像是被吓愣了。她头很晕。现在不对劲的玩意儿是什么很明显了：是该死的她自己。她扶着沙发的一角从上面滑了下来，而这时Frank似乎突然反应了过来：“宝贝你踩上玻璃了……”

她打断了他的话。“我觉得我没法继续干下去了。”随着这句话到来的是一阵无法抗拒的作呕感，她几乎是立即吐了出来。水，只有水和胃酸，但是她停不下来。嗓子很疼，鼻腔很酸，眼睛也发胀，恶心感一阵接着一阵，她蹲在地上干呕，直到有胳膊搂住她。是Frank，当然。他跪在呕吐物里，跪在垃圾堆和玻璃渣里，抱住她，抱紧依然在干呕的她，而她是无可避免地瘫了下去。不知眼泪，鼻涕，口水还是胃液，她全部蹭在对方的肩膀上。她哭得无法出声。

Frank只是沉默地抱着她，微微摇晃着，拍着她的背，像在安慰尚在襁褓内的小婴儿。这一切的讽刺意味实在可笑。她在稍微能呼吸过来一点后就笑出了声，几乎被自己的鼻涕呛到。“我说过……”她不得不清了几次嗓子才能继续说下去，她忍不住笑。“……我说过，感情牵绊是麻烦。看看我吧，一团糟。”

她没听到Frank笑。他的手指按着她的肩胛骨，完全不敢用力的样子。“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。”他的声音竟然也有些沙哑哽咽。她把脸更深地埋进Frank的肩膀，闭上眼，她根本不愿去想象Frank眼中含泪的样子。“这很快就结束了。我们要一起离开这儿，永远不回来。”

她感到胃中不舒服的感觉慢慢平息了下去。“我们要有个大房子。”她继续闭着眼睛接话，感到情绪爆发后的疲惫已经包围了过来，“我们要养狗，德国牧羊犬或者拉布拉多，会看家的狗。”

“好的，天使，我们养狗，我们可以养很多狗。”Frank用手指梳理着她湿透的头发，嘴唇贴上她的头顶，“想养什么就养什么。”

困意已经席卷了她，她任着Frank真的像抱起个婴孩般抱起她，走向其他地方。她只是把身体更向他贴近，感受对方身上传来的热意。“告诉我，Frank。”她在昏昏沉沉中发问，“你想要些什么呢？”

Frank在作答前只犹豫了一小会儿。他像是在哼唱什么歌词，什么摇篮曲。我想和你在一起，我的天使。他说，我只想和你在一起。

 

 

_Frechette_

他们等到Roy的车完全消失在夕阳的余烬里才靠近房子。整个过程安静得出奇，这个街区似乎没有任何其他人存在。他已经知道了太多关于Roy的事，但是在推开玻璃门后他还是愣了一会儿，没法使自己迈步走进去：一切都太干净了，看起来更像个宜家的样板房而不是活人住的地方。空气中弥漫着消毒水混合烟草的气味。透过窗帘照进来的光使得阴暗的房间看起来更加清冷，几乎有丝丝骇人。他站在门口迟疑着不愿迈进去。而Frank则像是轻车熟路，穿着鞋就踩上了那看上去根本不像有人走过的地毯，下一步甚至把烟头直接扔了上去，用脚跺了跺。他只得跟在后面。Frank先是大摇大摆地从客厅绕了一圈，左右看了看，然后径直走到桌子前，把上面立着的几个玻璃杯一把全推到了地上。杯子掉在地毯上并没摔碎，也没发出声音，但他还是被对方的举动吓了一跳，不知道对方打的什么主意。但Frank似乎把杯子推到地上后就忘了这回事。他绕过桌子走到沙发前，脱下外套扔了上去，对着他指了指。“我拿枪，你脱。”

Frank的声音比起平时有些奇怪的粗暴。但是他还是条件反射地走到了沙发前，解开领带，和Frank的衣服扔到一块儿——这也确实是计划好的一部分。加血袋会贴在他的身上，被衣服盖住，开关留在Frank的手里。而Frank会把子弹换成空包弹。那个女孩开枪，他扑倒流血，这出戏就演完了。

他解开衬衫所有扣子后转了个身，迎面对上了Frank——他略微吃了一惊。Frank双手握着那把枪，枪口瞄准着他的胸口。背着光他看不到对方的表情，他也没当回事。“所以你换好子弹了？要试一试吗？”他脱下了衬衫，一并扔到衣服堆上，裸着上身面对对方。

但Frank没动窝，却拉开了枪的保险，咔哒一声。“我说谎了。”男孩的声音不同以往地低沉，没有一丝笑意。

他不知所措了一刻。但下一秒Frank的笑声就传了过来。“嘣嘣！”对方模仿了两声枪响，把枪在手里用极其花哨的方式绕了个圈，把手柄朝向了他，示意他拿上。“我只是在开玩笑的，你真该瞧瞧你的表情。”他接过了枪，但是依然完全不知道自己该干什么。“我们现在……你是打算排练一下吗还是……”

Frank向他走近了一步，几乎要贴到他身上，枪被尴尬地夹在他们之间，他不知道枪口该朝向哪儿。“排练什么？”Frank又一次柔声问，右手探上他的肩膀又拍了拍，示意他坐下，“有什么可排练的……有这些时间我们应当做点别的。”

他几乎是条件反射地准备坐下，但屁股还没沾到沙发他就突然反应了过来，又跳了起来。“不……我们现在不能……不应该干这个。”Frank总是有让他震惊到无言以对的办法，他甚至完全不知道该如何反驳对方胡来的提议。“这不对……会一团糟……他们会闻到的……”他也意识到了自己基本上在胡言乱语。苍天啊，谁能知道Frank在想些什么？

“不会的。”Frank这次有了点力拍了拍他的肩膀，他还是遵从地坐下了，几乎是完全陷进了沙发里，这沙发真是该死得软。“如果有血味，就很难闻到其他的什么……”肩膀上的手摸上了他的脖子，然后揉过下巴上的胡子。“我需要你揍伤我。”男孩似乎是能看到他的一脸迷惑，于是补充了一句。

这句话一开始完全没在他的大脑中产生意义，然后又突然显得极其愚蠢。“这完全没必要，”他试图争辩，“我们带了假血袋，我们完全可以……”但一根手指贴在了他的嘴上，堵住了他接下来的话。接着男孩直接张腿跨坐在了他大腿上——这个动作显得没那么容易，皮沙发的边缘陷下去对方的膝盖便开始往下打滑，他不得不伸手搂住了对方的腰：他几乎怀疑这是Frank又一个达到自己目的的计谋。“Roy会发现的，这个必须来真的。”男孩的右手扶着他的肩膀，左手则找到了他手里的枪——他几乎都忘记那玩意儿还在他手里了。Frank把他的食指移到扳机上，连着枪和他的手一起握紧，之后把枪口按到了自己的胸口。“用这玩意儿在我脸上来几下就行了，会有血的。”

他看了看Frank，又看了看枪，摇了摇头。“我没法这么做，宝贝，我没法伤你。”

在黑暗中贴得太近，他并不能看清Frank的表情，但他听到他笑了。然后Frank凑上来吻他，脸和嘴唇。嘴唇上是烟味。男孩的右手依然握着他的手和枪，枪被夹在他们俩脖子间，枪口抵在对方的颈窝。他没法动弹。“这就是我们为什么在做这个。”男孩在亲吻他胡子和脸颊的交界处时向他私语，“是你说过，高潮的时候是感觉不到疼痛的，什么也感觉不到。”

他的手指颤抖，几乎按在了扳机上。这会儿他才意识到一开始的那个问题，这太危险。“你换好子弹了吗？”他再次问道，感到自己喉头发胀，几乎发不出声。

男孩没回答他的问题，而是偏头做了些其他事。舌尖先落在了他按在扳机上的食指关节处——他试图放开枪，但Frank依然紧握着他的手。然后是枪管上。这儿安静得几乎能听到男孩缓缓舔过枪管的水渍声，他看不清，但是像是被钉在了原地般无法移开眼睛。然后是枪口，子弹射出的地方。男孩直接含住了枪前端，吞咽声，然后他听到对方嘴唇离开枪时发出啵的一声。接着Frank才对上他的眼神。这可能是幻觉，但在昏暗的光线里，他确实看到了那双眼中闪着的光。

“我相信你。”Frank的声音柔软的像个真正的孩子，但语气确实是不容置疑的命令。“做那些我对你做过的事吧。”他没有选择，他只能服从。

 

 

_Angela_

在Frank带着她开出一截之后她还在哭，甚至哭得有点喘不上气。Frank把右手放在她的膝上，无言地安慰着。她很感谢Frank的沉默：他知道是怎么回事，所以她可以这样宣泄而无需解释。她后来已经知道这事儿很难了，但这依然超出了她的想象。这整个过程就像捧着满满的一瓢水走路——就算你一再小心，把胳膊伸得离身体再远，水依然会在你有任何动弹时泼出来，溅得满身到处都是。而她现在的阶段只能等着水分自己慢慢蒸发耗干。

等到Frank把车调了个头，开回Roy家门口那会儿她确实不再出声哭泣了，但眼泪还在不受她控制地流。她感到整个身体发沉，口干舌燥，额头内部阵阵胀痛，几乎就要沉沉睡过去。Frank显然注意到了这一点。他在把车停稳的瞬间就凑过来亲吻她的额头，拿纸巾擦拭她的眼泪。她把脸颊靠在他手上，抓住对方的衣服，做了几个深呼吸，感到那种无处不在的压力减轻了一点。

Frank几乎是捧着她的脸缓缓把她的重量转移回座椅上的，他的手蹭过她的睫毛和鼻尖。“就这样休息会吧。”他的声音很轻，像是怕惊扰了她，“我去解决后面的事情，可能有点麻烦。你在这儿等着。”

然后她听着Frank开了门，下了车。他没有再绕过来打开她这边的门，但也没把门上锁。她继续闭着眼睛在椅子上靠了一会儿。眼泪停了下来，但她开始感到发冷了。车门隔住了外面一切可能的声音，于是车内她只能听到自己的呼吸声——这种安静一旦听到就很难被赶出脑子。她很快就被折磨到不得不睁开眼，打开了她这边的车门。既然她已经打开了门，她还是去检查一下Frank的事完成得如何——就把Roy带走，是吧？不会是多难的事，除非另外那个人没能把Roy制服。那样他们可能就麻烦大了。

她走过去，但是没走人行道而是专门走在了草地上。草地踩上去柔软，有一点奇怪的抚慰感。再说，现在不会有人来指责她。她拖着脚走了几步，发现自己能看到Frank：他就站在车道里面一点儿的位置，在和另外那个人说着些什么。Roy不在，所以没有麻烦。她猜测两人是在谈关于分钱的事。能感受到其他人的存在，她便懒得往前走了，干脆在原地坐了下来。草潮湿的草有点硌她露在外面的腿。她把裤子往下拽了拽，盘起腿。从这儿她看到的是Frank的背影，他和那个人贴得很近，应该在说什么悄悄话。那把枪在Frank的手里，他只用几根手指拎着它，像拎着要丢出去的垃圾袋。她从自己的裤子口袋里摸了摸，摸出了一块已经湿了一半还皱巴巴的口香糖。她犹豫了一会儿，抬头就看到Frank和另一个人在拥抱。她皱了皱眉。然后她听到了很大的声音。

那声音相当真切，隔着这么远也震痛了她的耳膜。有好一会儿她无法理解发生了什么，自然地把腰往前躬，试图看得更清楚。然后她就看到Frank拥抱着的那个人慢慢地往下滑。他跪下的这个过程非常慢，手还扶着Frank的胳膊，Frank也似乎是在搀着他，然后他一阵抽搐，就跪了下来。这个时候她才看清了血。和他们做道具的那玩意儿完全不同。那个人的下半身和裤子迅速变成了一片深色，也有些从他的嘴里冒了出来。那人用左手捂住了肋骨那一块，似乎不知道发生了什么似的盯着手看，然后突然开始更剧烈地抽搐了起来。而这次Frank往后退了一步，松开了搀着那个人的手，对方就倒在了地上，开始乱蹬，还发出了些嘶嘶的，像尖叫又不太像尖叫的声音，像一条垂死的鱼。

她看完了全程，盘腿坐在原地，张着嘴，没法动弹。事情在她麻木发痛的脑子里无法组合起来，她不知道自己看见了什么也不知道这意味着什么。她看到Frank又往后退了两步。枪在他手里，他依然那样松松地提着末端，像是只想立即扔掉那玩意儿。地上的那个人还在相当剧烈地抽搐着，似乎离结束还差着好一会儿。而Frank就在原地，那样斜斜地站着，一动不动地看着。然后她看到Frank回过头，像是不知道自己在找什么似的歪着头四处张望了一下。然后她的眼神对上了他的。

“嘿，天使，你怎么在这儿……”Frank向她挥了挥手，用的是拿着枪的那只手。他的嘴唇上有血。她看着那把枪，而Frank似乎也立即意识到了这一点，枪从他的手里滑掉了下来。“听着天使……”他一边说着什么一边迈开腿，向她走过来。而她感到自己一种难以描述的感受攀上了她的脊椎，她全身绷紧，大脑却依然没发出任何指令。但仿佛有个很远很远的声音在她脑子里，模糊地嘶吼着跑，快跑。

于是她就跑了。她甚至几乎没能从草地上站起来就开始跑，双腿发麻，迈出第一步她就摔在了草里，但她踉跄着继续往前跑，歪歪倒倒，下一步就要往前栽倒。她似乎跑了好一会儿，但是又似乎没跑几步；在她跑到车前时她就放弃了，直觉式的疯狂拽着车门把手。门打不开，钥匙也不在她手上，但是她还是拽着。拉了几下后她整个人就软塌塌地撞在了车上，顺着车往下滑。她的腿完全失去了支持她的能力。就像刚刚她目睹的那个跪下的人，她也跪了下来，光着的膝盖砸在水泥地上，额头砸在车上。这个时候Frank已经站在她身边了。

“嘿天使，我很抱歉……”Frank的手指碰到她的肩膀，而她的整个身体跳了一下。“别碰我！”这话不像是她嘴里说出来的，她的声音嘶哑，几乎是一团分不清元辅音的喊叫。她还想说些什么，但是她的脑子像是被留在了十米开外。身体也并不听使唤。刚刚看到的那个人的动作像是从视神经传染给了她，她哪儿都抖得像是进了冰柜，牙齿撞在一起发出咯咯声。她不知道自己在他妈干什么。

Frank索性也蹲了下来，把高度放到和她一样高。他并没放弃触碰她，有几个手指略过了她掉到眼前的头发。她别开脸，拼命喘气。“他是应得的，那是个坏人。”Frank说话的态度像是幼儿节目在对一个小孩解释东西，又像是自言自语。“他是自己应得的，他自己干的。”她意识到Frank从来都一直是用这种对孩子说话般的教诲语气和她交流的，这一认知突然像电流进入她的神经，让她整个人都抽搐了两下。“不……”她呜咽出声——她都不知道自己又开始哭了。她不确定自己在否认什么，但这不对。一切都在尖叫着不对。她真的发冷。

“都结束了，一切都会好的。”Frank伸出胳膊来搂她，而她无力抗拒，像烂泥瘫向对方的身上。没有什么假想中冰冷坚硬的东西抵上她的肋骨，她得到的只是拥抱。但她抖得更厉害了。她的大脑仿佛在十米开外嘲笑着她的软弱，她自己则完全没法动弹。“不……”她又开始徒劳地重复着这句无意义的话，她一直相信事情都是一个样子，但是那不是。一些拼图在她看不到的地方合成她看不懂的形状，一些醒悟涌进她的大脑。但她的大脑在其他地方。“Roy……”她的嘴唇颤抖，另一个人的存在突然极其明显地砸向了她。

“Roy不会有事的。”Frank把她抱得更紧，她呼吸更困难了。她的手无力地垂着。“Roy很好，我们也很好，我们都会很好，不会有事。”依然是对孩子说话般的口气。有亲吻落在她的额角上，她闭着眼，只感到整个人越变越沉往下坠去。“不……”她依然喃喃着那一句话。Frank搂着她帮助她站了起来，但是她依然无法支撑自己。尽管迷迷糊糊，但是她的脑子开始一点点回到她的头里。她的头发沉。她是真的，非常非常愚蠢。现在她能看清一点了。

“没事的，我们这就离开这儿。”Frank继续向她安慰般的低语，握着她无力垂在旁边的手，握成拳头。“我们要一起离开，买个大房子，养上一只狗，天使，一切你想做的事。”

“……不……”

“我们会在一起，宝贝，只要你需要，我永远不会离开你。我爱你，天使，我爱你。”

她感觉自己开始真的清醒了一点，能止住自己的抽泣，便推开了Frank的手——她并不能使得上多少力气，但是Frank没用力抗拒她。她把自己的重量支在车上，转过头来看他。Frank看着她，皱着眉头，眼睛里是毫无杂质的关怀和担心，甚至有些泪光。

“我……”她吸了吸鼻子，依然感到天旋地转，浑身发冷。她基本不再抽泣了，但是这句话依然让她呼吸不过来。“我真的，真的，爱你。”这是句实话。她的肋骨间一阵抽痛。在说出话后倒向对方怀里，感受热意和所有真实的东西，忘掉一切的冲动席卷了她，但她真的控制住了自己。她必须要做个决定，而那必须得是现在。

Frank眼睛也不眨地看着她，向她伸出手。“宝贝……”

但她必须要说完她的话。“但我需要……”她用力吞咽了一下，喉咙里肿起的东西愈发明显。“我必须要……”吸气，再吸气。“你答应我一件事。”

 

 

_Nigel_

他先得把那个床上的男人——Roy，名字应该是这样——的病号服整理好，而Tim负责给那人再来了一针，让他能再睡上一会儿。他们还需要点时间才能把整个病房以及其他的事都安排圆满，把监控和监听设备都弄好，这样才能确保猎物醒来后不会露馅。一些台词要对，一些细节需要通气，时间紧凑所以一切都匆匆忙忙毫无规章，他已经在心里抱怨了Klein一万遍，这种事情是不应该临时找人的，要不是因为价格……

“所以，他还能睡上多久？”

他本来正在低头调试着那个要命的心电图——这儿见鬼的一切都不在正常工作——然后他就听到了这句话。他抬起头。那个叫Frank的年轻人竟然不知何时溜了进来，歪着身子靠在门上，紧盯着床上的那个人，像是有些迷糊。

他身边，Tim正打算开口。但是他拉了Tim一把，他们交换了个眼神，便一致沉默了：他们不知道这个叫Frank的年轻人在这整个事中扮演的是什么个角色。他们两个被找来做的是一次性见面干完事拿钱走人的差事，雇主是Klein，和其他人没关系。而这个Frank，他们一开始认为他也是个合作伙伴，显然的。但是他前会儿在阳台上当着他们的面对Klein仿佛表演般毫无廉耻的一通亲热却是让他们几个都惊掉了下巴，面面相窥，不知道这个年轻人究竟是来真的干事的，还是被临时请来助兴的什么下流人物。但是有一点是肯定的——他们不是在直接和这个人做生意。所以他们什么也不该说。

他们的沉默最终使得那个年轻人把眼睛从床上的目标身上撕开了一秒，看向他们。就这么一瞬间，他看起来和刚刚他们见到的那个嬉笑的流氓完全像是两个人。那人脸上每根线条都写满了麻木与疲惫，肌肉似乎僵在了脸上，泪沟深得可怕。“操，你们到底想要什么。”他的声音听起来也惊人地干巴巴。那人拿一只手在自己的后裤兜里摸了摸，抓出一大沓揉得像用过的餐巾纸般的钞票，看也没看地就塞给了他。他伸手接了过来，Tim也凑过来看，他们都吃了一惊：钞票真正抖开后都是大面值的。

他简单数了数，把一半塞给了Tim，另一半进了衣兜。但那个叫Frank的似乎有点等不及了。“他得睡多久？”既然给了钱，必然得干事。他们必须得说话。“如果不再给药，他至少还得熟睡上三四个小时。”Tim相当诚实地回答了那人的问题。那人应了一声，用手摸了摸下巴。他的下一句话调子又完全变了，像是说在梦里。“如果我……对他做些什么的话，他会醒吗？”

他还没来得及琢磨这问题的深意。Tim就抢在他之前说了实话。“最好啥也别做，这药不猛出不了事，但是也没太大劲。”他悄悄瞪了Tim一眼，这肯定不是那个人想听到的答案。如果他对“做点什么”的理解没错的话……他是相当愿意目睹那个年轻人用那形状挺好看的屁股闹出什么骚动来的。他们拿了钱，也不会有什么损失。

Tim 完全没理解他的用意，一脸莫名地回看了他一眼。而那个叫Frank 的又陷入了沉默。之后那人往病床这儿迈了两步，站到了目标的手边，伸出手，像是打算碰目标了，却又收了回去。这次他的口吻则相当礼貌。“那……那我就……在这儿站一会吧。”那人停顿了一下，才补充了一句。“你们能让我……我们单独待一下吗？”

这就是年轻人的毛病，在时间紧凑的档儿总坚持折腾些其他事儿来。他和Tim交换了一个眼神，而Tim瞥了一眼他的衣服口袋——是啊没错，毕竟是先付了款。他叹了口气，有些遗憾他们还没来得及接上那个监视器的接线。“就一会儿，别坏了事。”

于是他们就走了出去。他在关门前特意留了个心，关得很慢，还从门缝里回头看了一眼——他确实想知道那人心中的“做些什么”到底是不是他想到的意思。但是那人什么也没做，就是立在原地，一动不动地盯着病床上的人，似乎在低声念叨着什么，像丢了魂。

 

 

_Kathy_

她最一眼在队伍里看到的是那个女孩，然后才是她身边的那个年轻人。几天没有见到Roy，她觉得自己大约一直在潜意识留意着那个女孩和Roy的身影。然而女孩出现了，Roy却不在这里，在她身边的是一个看起来比她大不少的年轻人，穿着花哨，戴着墨镜，站姿很不规矩。她最先以为那个年轻人和女孩是一对情侣，后来又觉得有点不对劲。他们两人确实紧紧地挽着手，但身体却离得很远。两人的面色都有点阴沉。她有一瞬间几乎想立即去报警。

别傻了，Kathy，她告诉自己，你根本就不认识Roy，为何要为他女儿的事情劳神？不论他和他女儿之间发生了什么，这个人又是谁，都和她没有关系。当了这些年收银员，她真的应该吸取这个教训了。世界上发生的大部分事情都无需她劳神。

在两人队伍里的位置已经很近的时候，他们间还爆发了一场小骚动：似乎是那两人为了某件事值不值低声争吵了起来。她低下头，强迫自己不要去留意那两人在争吵什么。不要去给自己惹麻烦，她在心里再次提醒自己。

是年轻人把要买的东西推给了她：Ben&Jerry的那种大桶冰激凌和口香糖。为了这么点东西排这么久的队？她有点奇怪地抬起了头。那个年轻人摘下了墨镜，给了她个电视广告般灿烂露齿的假笑，她忍不住皱了皱眉。“你是Kathy？”他隔着收银柜仔细地把她从头到脚打量了一遍，“你最近见过我的朋友Roy没？”

“什么？”她第一反应是去看那女孩。女孩避开了她的目光，抱着胳膊噘着嘴，脸色很不好看。她突然感到一丝恐慌，仿佛心中一个一直存在很久的预感被证实了。“我不知道你在说谁。”她撒谎道。

年轻人先是愣了一下，然后又咧开了嘴了。“别紧张，他没事，我也没事，我们都没事。”他做了个摊开手的手势，“你看……我不是要找他。我只是希望下次你见到他的时候，和他……谈谈。”

这事儿不正常。“谈什么？”她有些警惕地也抱起了胳膊，向后靠了靠。

“是这样，我想……”年轻人突然将上半身靠向她，几乎探到了她的脸旁，像是要与她耳语。她条件反射地往后躲了一下，“……我的朋友Roy爱上你了。”他轻声说。

“什么？”

“就是这样。”她震惊的样子大约看起来很可笑，因为年轻人突然笑出了声。他把上半身收了回去，重新戴上了墨镜，“没错，Roy爱上你了……”他盯着自己的手指几乎是自言自语地低声重复了一遍，“他爱你爱得发狂呢。”

“我不明白，你又是谁？这是要……”她挣扎着想再问上几句，但年轻人似乎完全没打算给出更多的解释。他将收银柜上的两样东西揽到胳膊上，向她做了个相当戏剧化的夸张敬礼手势。“那就再见了！请一定要和他谈谈！”

直到下一位顾客将购物车的东西通通倒在收银柜上，在她面前打响指示意时，她都依然僵直在原地没回过神来。那个年轻人是谁呢？Roy又是怎么会……在她扫描到第三件商品的条码时，那个年轻人突然冲回了她面前。

“我差点忘了！”他几乎有点上气不接下气，左手动作浮夸地挥着张不知哪儿撕下来的纸片，右手在裤兜里摸索出个铅笔头，然后弓腰趴在收银台上匆匆写了串数字，在她反应过来前对方就把纸片塞进了她手里，还用力握了握她的手，“如果他没出现，打电话给他！一定打电话给他！”

“但我……”她还没作出半句答复年轻人就又跑着离开了，站在收银柜的她并不能直接追上去。她看到Roy的那个女孩在靠在门口等着他，他一过去就攥紧了她的胳膊。他们几乎是立即又争执了起来，但这会儿她已经听不见具体内容了。她还看见女孩在上车前用力甩开了年轻人的手。她目送了两人一截，直到两人开的车驶出超市门口那一块儿，对她来说就是完全消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完竟然有一点难过orz  
> 首先我得说明一下，题目也是歌名啦，我起题废的…这首歌可能还有点搭。  
> 其次我还想记一下这篇文章是怎么来的。  
> 我在看片的时候，一直就觉得整个事情是Frank的计，但在某个细节处犹豫了一下：当FBI探员说到Chuck是脸朝下倒在Roy家车道上的时候我怀疑了一秒——这是个太具体的细节了，几乎让我怀疑了一秒我原来的想法。当然最后片子没交代这个，但是我有一点怀疑，这么明显的细节是不是代表事情真的发生了呢？  
> 而关于Angela的事则更明显一些：她在片尾和Roy谈到Frank时像是在谈他们共同的前男友，那个表情lol所以我就算上了她，我脑子出现的第一个场景，是Frank枪杀了Chuck，而Angela看到了这一幕。  
> 人设有我自己的私心：看起来凶狠的人愿意受虐，看起来温和的人则愿意施虐，而Frank看事情比较清楚……之后故事就自己发展成了这个狗血样子……Frank是如何召集到连Roy都不熟的骗术老手的，每个人的动机如何，如此这般故事就跑啊跑，我就随手一片一片的记录，完全不是按时间顺序的。当然最后按时间顺序排了一下。  
> 还有两点：那个最后探员的名字我利用了一下演员的名字，因为想不出来嘻嘻。  
> 还有，某段关于表演像是端着水的比喻来自山老师本人，我感觉这个比喻太美了忍不住就……就很少有表演是不会渗出水来的，山老师啊啧啧……  
> 尽管这个玩意儿如此狗血，我却真心为我自己的脑洞难过了一下【没救了】啊，我大概代入了很多自己【就算知道Frank在骗自己也会甘心被骗因为他就是正义】的想法……


End file.
